ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Kupon AW-GFIII
Statistics | description = A prize redemption coupon from the Mog Bonanza event. Issued by the Mog House Management Union (MHMU). Tradeable for content level 119-??? equipment obtainable from Geas Fete. | stackable = 12 }} Other Uses Dealer Moogle Trade and after going through all the rewards, select 'On second thought...' to receive a Mog Kupon AW-GFIII Only one Mog Kupon of each type can be turned into a Temporary Key Item in this manner at any given time Trade for any of the following spoils from Geas Fete battles: Hand-to-Hand Weapons *Nibiru Sainti *Chastisers *Hammerfists *Midnights *Eshus *Condemner Daggers *Nibiru Knife *Enchufla *Shijo *Kali *Skinflayer *Sangoma Swords *Nibiru Blade *Nixxer *Emissary *Iris *Colada *Deacon Saber *Deacon Sword *Koboto *Reikiko Great Swords *Nibiru Faussar *Bidenhander *Zulfiqar Axes *Nibiru Tabar *Skullrender *Digirbalag *Deacon Tabar Great Axes *Nibiru Chopper *Router *Instigator *Aganoshe *Reikiono *Jokushuono Polearms *Nibiru Lance *Annealed Lance *Rhomphaia *Reienkyo *Habile Mazrak Scythes *Nibiru Sickle *Deathbane *Obschine *Misanthropy *Dacnomania *Deacon Scythe *Shukuyukama Katanas *Nagi *Aizushintogo *Kanaria Great Katanas *Sensui *Ichigohitofuri *Umaru *Deacon Blade Clubs *Nibiru Cudgel *Queller Rod *Solstice *Sucellus *Gada Staves *Nibiru Staff *Espiritus *Akademos *Lathi *Grioavolr *Reikikon Throwing Weapons *Seraphic Ampulla *Grenade Core *Sapience Orb *Falcon Eye *Albin Bane *Amar Cluster *Hydrocera *Mantoptera Eye *Expeditious Pinion *Pemphredo Tathlum *Elis Tome Bows *Nibiru Bow *Vijaya Bow *Teller Guns *Nibiru Gun *Compensator *Holliday *Molybdosis Shields *Nibiru Shield *Genmei Shield Instruments *Nibiru Harp Grips *Clemency Grip *Willpower Grip *Forefathers' Grip *Giuoco Grip *Balarama Grip *Niobid Strap *Potent Grip *Thrace Strape *Alber Strap Headgear *Eschite Helm *Psycloth Tiara *Rawhide Mask *Despair Helm *Vanya Hood *Pursuer's Beret *Naga Somen *Skormoth Mask *Odyssean Helm *Valorous Barbuta *Herculean Cap *Merlinic Hood *Chironic Hat *Genmei Kabuto Chest Armor *Eschite Breastplate *Psycloth Vest *Rawhide Vest *Despair Mail *Vanya Robe *Pursuer's Doublet *Naga Samue *Sweller's Harness *Onca Suit *Kubira Meikogai *Annoint. Kalasiris *Makora Meikogai *Enforcer's Harness *Uac Jerkin *Shango Robe *Abnoba Kaftan *Odyssean Chestplate *Valorous Harness *Herculean Vest *Merlinic Shirt *Chironic Doublet *Zendik Robe *Reiki Osode Gloves and Gauntlets *Naga Tekko *Eschite Gauntlets *Psycloth Manillas *Rawhide Gloves *Despair Finger Gauntlets *Vanya Cuffs *Pursuer's Cuffs *Shrieker's Cuffs *Kurys Gloves *Odyssean Gauntlets *Valorous Finger Gauntlets *Herculean Gloves *Merlinic Mitts *Chironic Gloves *Composer's Mitaines *Kobo Kote Leg Armor *Naga Hakama *Eschite Cuisses *Psycloth Lappas *Rawhide Trousers *Despair Cuisses *Vanya Slops *Pursuer's Pants *Doyen Pants *Obatala Subligar *Selvans Subligar *Odyssean Leggings *Valorous Brayettes *Herculean Pants *Merlinic Slops *Chironic Hose *Jokushu Haidate Boots and Greaves *Pursuer's Gaiters *Naga Kyahan *Eschite Greaves *Psycloth Boots *Rawhide Boots *Despair Greaves *Vanya Clogs *Inspirited Boots *Tutyr Sabots *Odyssean Greaves *Valorous Boots *Herculean Shoes *Merlinic Clogs *Chironic Slippers *Composer's Sabots *Shukuyu Sune-Ate Neck Pieces *Marked Gorget *Subtlety Spectacles *Dampener's Torque *Empath Necklace *Reti Pendant *Diemer Gorget *Caro Necklace *Nodens Gorget *Clotharius Torque *Deino Collar *Homeric Gorget *Ainia Collar *Jokushu Chain Earrings *Mendicant's Earring *Infused Earring *Calamitous Earring *Hermetic Earring *Halasz Earring *Assuage Earring *Ishvara Earring *Evans Earring *Lempo Earring *Thureous Earring *Dignitary Earring *Telos Earring *Genmei Earring Belts and Sashes *Lucidity Sash *Sinew Belt *Eschan Stone *Grunfeld Rope *Porous Rope *Sulla Belt *Yemaya Belt *Channeler's Stone *Asclepius Belt *Sarissaphoroi Belt *Luminary Sash *Kerygma Belt *Reiki Koshiobi *Kobo Obi Rings *Overbearing Ring *Resonance Ring *Purity Ring *Warden's Ring *Petrov Ring *Fortified Ring *Vertigo Ring *Evanescence Ring *Begrudging Ring *Apate Ring *Persis Ring *Hetairoi Ring *Shukuyu Ring *Rahab Ring Capes and Cloaks *Disperser's Cape *Thaumaturge's Cape *Penetrating Cape *Philidor Mantle *Sokolski Mantle *Quarrel Mantle *Xucau Mantle *Tantalic Cape *Scintillating Cape *Phalangite Mantle *Perimede Cape *Agema Cape *Enuma Mantle *Reiki Cloak Other *Seki Shuriken Pouch How to Obtain Mog Bonanza *Mog Bonanza 2018-2: Rank 2 prize 9179